Her The Wildchild
by YourJoyfulNightmare
Summary: I didn't know how to live in the moment before I met her, I was a nobody. She changed me for the better, she showed me how to live properly. She showed me how to be well... me. I don't own AaA. Rated M. AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

You might be asking how I ended up here and that's a simple question but the story behind it is not. I'm Austin Moon, at one time I was a momma's boy but that soon changed once we moved here to Miami, Florida. Now I'm here in a therapist's office speaking to you, about to tell you my story of how I finally became me. How I got here is one simple word... _her._

It was July 2 when I arrived here. We moved into a beautiful neighborhood and there was a girl across the street, she was my age. She had her hair in a high ponytail letting her hair fall mid-back. Her ears had at least 7 piercings going up the sides, she was in a loose t-shirt with the words wild child written across the top, tiny black jean shorts, and black converses. Her face was beautiful with gray eye shadow and red lips, one look and I knew she was the most gorgeous girl I've seen.

*that evening*

My mom and I had just unpacked the last box and I heard the most ear screeching noise and a loud roar. I look out the window to see that girl drive into her driveway followed by many other cars. Loud music and neon lights started shooting across the air as she entered her house and I knew she had thrown a party.

"Austin can you go tell that girl to turn the music down I have work tomorrow and its giving me a headache." my mom asks.

"Sure thing mom" I say knowing I would cause I'm quote ' a momma's boy.'

I make my way through our yards and to her porch. I ring the doorbell but there is no answer so I just walk in. As soon as I'm in I am greeted by the girl.

"Oh hey new kid across the street." she says.

"Um hi..." I trail off.

"I'm Ally" she says then takes a drink of vodka, straight out of the bottle.

"You here to join the party?" she asks looking me up and down.

"Actually no, um I'm actually here to ask you to quiet down, my mom has a bad head ache" I half truthfully say.

"Aw momma's boy needs the music turned down, that's so cute" she says then takes another swig and pulls out of her pocket... weed?

"Ya and I'm really sorry to meet you this way but-"

"Oh no, its fine. Besides your cute, maybe we can hang out sometime. Also I'll turn the music down." she says flashing a million dollar smile.

"Thanks Ally" I say then run out of the house. I now know a few things. One, I'm not gonna be a momma's boy anymore. Two, I'm gonna be like Ally and fit in with her. Three, I am gonna win that girl's heart. No matter what it takes. She has already has an affect that I know is gonna totally change me.

**A/N**

**So this is the story so far, I thought I would make Ally a badass and Austin a momma's boy... at first. ;)**

**Anyway so please review and tell me watcha think, I promise the story will progress and this is only the first chapter to just get a feel of it.**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own AaA.**

**R&R**

**~ YourJoyfulNightmare**


	2. Chapter 2 - well this is shocking

The next day I saw Ally and a brunette guy and a... little kid?

I walked out my door and across the street up to Ally.

"Hey Ally" I say.

"Hi..." she stops.

"Austin" I say.

"Austin I would like you to meet my daughter Jordan and her dad Dallas" she says turning to the two. Daughter? She has a daughter? And I'm assuming Dallas is her boyfriend since he's the dad.

"Hi Jordan, Dallas" I say staring at Ally and Dallas curiously.

"Dude chill Dallas isn't my boyfriend, we just hooked up and well... Jordan appeared" Ally says looking like it's no big deal.

"If you don't mind me asking how old all of you guys are" I say looking at all of them.

"18" Dallas says.

"17 and Jordan is 2" Ally replies.

"So let me get this straight, you guys had a kid when you were 15 and 16. And you guys aren't even together" I state.

"Yup pretty much, she lives with Dallas mostly though because he is an adult and has a roommate and a job but that doesn't mean I don't see her or anything" she says smoothly.

"It's not ok Ally you are too young to have a kid over a careless mistake" I practically yell.

"Who are you to tell me how to live my life. I can have a kid if I want to without having to run and ask your permission" she yells back and I just realize that Dallas has left and Jordan is looking at us like we are crazy.

"Listen I'm sorry Ally, I didn't mean it to be like that. I just don't want you to screw up" and just like that she had that relaxed look in her face and a smile that could make anyone melt.

"It's ok, I'm glad you care. Want to come in and have a drink" she asks and I accept.

"We walk in and Jordan instantly runs out to the playground and pool in the backyard. I see Ally come back with some beers and sits on the couch, I think to myself one thing. _Whatever I have gotten myself into, I like it._

**A/N**

**I would like to say a few things.**

**The first chapter is like NotALoveSong88's Welcome to The Island of Misfit Toys but as you can see this story has it's own path. And yes Ally has a kid, shocking or not shocking. This however isn't the most shocking thing ;)**

**I don't own AaA. Please R&R**

**~ YourJoyfulNightmare**


	3. Chapter 3 - injuries and hospital fights

Ally and I were on the couch when we heard a huge thump and Jordan crying. We looked outside and saw Jordan on the ground and her leg was twisted in a weird way and she had a lot of blood on it.

"JORDAN" Ally screams at the top of her lungs as she jumps up from the couch and runs outside with me close behind.

"Austin, go get a wet and a dry towel. We need to clean her up a little and take her to the hospital" Ally says. By now her and Jordan both are in tears and I'm running my ass off around the house looking for two towels. About five minutes later I'm outside again and Ally is cleaning Jordan off and I'm trying to calm her down.

"Alright I'm done, lets get her to the hospital" Ally says.

I pick Jordan up bridal style and carry her to Ally's car.

*time skip to hospital*

We have arrived and I carried Jordan to the emergency care. They immediately took her away and now we are waiting. Ally is crying into my shoulder and sobbing about how she is the worst mother ever and that I was right that she is too young to be a parent. Now her baby is hurt and its all her fault and how Dallas is probably going to kill her for not watching Jordan properly. How he will probably take her to court and make sure she's not allowed to see Jordan anymore.

"Ally, shhh, it's going to be ok. Dallas wont do that, it was an accident. Jordan will be fine and this doesn't make you a horrible mother, stop being so hard on yourself" I whisper softly while rubbing her back.

"Do you really mean that" she asks looking up at me all teary eyed.

"Of course I mean that, you are a beautiful, smart, and amazing woman" I say truthfully.

"Thank you Austin" just then Dallas walks into the waiting room and sees us. He scowls at Ally and walks towards us, very pissed off.

"Why the hell did I get a call saying that my daughter is at the hospital with a leg injury" Dallas almost screams at Ally.

"Because she fell off of her playset outside in the backyard" Ally says crying again.

"Let me guess, you were to busy smoking and getting high to take care of our child. Now she's in this god damn hospital thanks to you" DallASS spits at Ally.

"Dallas I'm sorry-" Ally gets interrupted.

"Save you fucking apologizes" Dallas practically yells.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. It wasn't her fault. It was an accident." I practically holler in this son of a bitch's face.

"You wanna know what, I'm done. Have a good life Mr. and Mrs. To high to take care of a child" DallASS says and walks back out of the hospital. All I think is why would Ally go after a guy like him.

"Ally, don't cry you don't need him anyways" I say hugging Ally as she cries into my chest.

"Is anyone here for Jordan Centineo" a doctor asks walking through the double doors. We walk up to him and greet him.

"Well it looks as Jordan has a broken knee and fractured ankle but with time they will heal, we will be keeping her over night" the doctor says.

"Ok but can I see her now" Ally asks.

"Yes she is in room 294" the doctor replies.

"Thanks" we both say and walk to the room. Another thought crosses me._ I will do whatever I can to protect these two._

**A/N**

**Done with another chapter =D**

**To some of my reviewers, yes the first chapter is like Welcome To The Island Of Misfit Toys. My story however has a twist of Ally has a kid who will be a major part of the story. Dallas will be coming back so stay tuned for more of the drama ;)**

**Please R&R**

**I don't own AaA**

**~ YourLonelyNightmare**


End file.
